


Talk Dirty to Me!

by FullmetalKarneval13



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: But Not Much, Fluff and Smut, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, M/M, im surprised at myself, my first time smut., some dirty talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 17:19:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10903947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FullmetalKarneval13/pseuds/FullmetalKarneval13
Summary: Hahaha I am gifting this to nerdlife4eva as a thank you to her gift that I dared her to write...This was supposed to take after a friend's episode but then I got carried away and we're left with this.... So yeah... I hope you enjoy it. And chicka, thank you for the awesome fic.*Hugggggsss to the fullest*come stalk us or just follow us on TumblrN3rdlif343vaFullmetalkarneval13





	Talk Dirty to Me!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nerdlife4eva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdlife4eva/gifts).



> Reference made to nerdlife4eva's fic [Just touch the butt](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10901907)

Viktor and Yuuri cuddled on Viktor's bed at the inn after returning from China, a movie was playing on Yuuri's laptop but both of them had tuned it out as their lips danced to beat they only knew.

When Viktor started whispering in his ear, Yuuri's eyes widened a fraction, but soon a giggle could be heard.

"Oh no, Yuuri. Not this again." Viktor said. He pulled back looking into those beautiful doe eyes he'd fallen deeply in love with.

"No, it's just... I'm not used to... That... You know... Sort of talking..." Yuuri blushed, his eyes looking anywhere but Viktor.

"Yuuri, you know if you're uncomfortable, you can just tell me."

"I know. I'm not uncomfortable... I just don't know how to react." Yuuri groaned at how pathetic he sounded. Really, he couldn't believe his boyfriend was trying to talk dirty to him and he was clamming up with giggles.  
It was the ass grabbing all over again.

The next day was a rest day for Yuuri so Viktor decided to take Makkachin for a walk while Yuuri stayed to laze in his room.

The night before was still on Yuuri's mind, he tried to think of ways to get around this but nothing was working. So instead of wallowing in self pity he decided to get help from the only person he knew that could make men's and women's underwear drop.

"Ahh Yuuri!! How is you're adorable self doing?" Chris's face lit up on his laptop. His smile looking a little tired but joyous all the same.

"Hi Chris, I'm doing good... I was wondering... If.. maybe... Ugh I don't k-"

"Yuuri, please, what's wrong?" Chris looked at Yuuri with concern.

Yuuri took a deep breath and ripped off the bandaid. "See, Viktor was whispering in my ear and i... Started giggling.. I don't know, I wasn't uncomfortable, but maybe I'm just not the type to dirty talk, or have it said to me... I'm pathetic aren't I.." Yuuri buried his face in his hands at Chris's light laugh.

"Yuuri you could never be pathetic, I understand. Have you tried practicing speaking those words?" Yuuri could tell Chris was trying not to laugh as he bit his lip.

"No. I'm too embarrassed to." Yuuri rolled his eyes at himself. He was so innocent it wasn't even funny anymore.

"Okay, here's what I want you to do. After you hang up with me, I want you to close your eyes and picture Viktor right in front of you, and you're going to say what comes to mind. Do you think you can do that?" Chris raised a brow in question.

Yuuri nodded though he was blushing like a girl right now.

Once Yuuri hung up with Chris, he sat back into his pillows trying to get over the anxiety of this type of talking.

If he was being honest with himself, it excited him that Viktor thought of him that way, but he just didn't know how to react which caused for the laughing to erupt. "I mean, what did Viktor expect, I laughed when he touched my ass, he thought I wouldn't when he said those words." Yuuri said into the room. He groaned, taking off his glasses to rub his face.

"Okay, you can go this. Just say what's on your mind." Yuuri closed his eyes, laying his hands on either side of him, and imagined Viktor sitting in front of him. Blue eyes lidded with lust, his smile sweet on his lips. He imagined Viktor kissing his neck, traveling down to his collarbone. Yuuri licked his lips before opening his mouth to speak.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Viktor walked into the inn shaking off the rain from his umbrella. He wiped Makkachin's paws before roaming around to find Yuuri.

When he didn't find him in the kitchen or the main room, he figured Yuuri went back to sleep. Walking slowly down the hall, he could distinctly make out Yuuri's voice on the other side of the door.

The words he heard sent his blood burning, but he reined in the impulse to bang the door open and take Yuuri then and there on his bed.

It's not like they haven't done anything, Viktor and Yuuri's sex life was wonderful for how new it was, but when Viktor tried to dirty talk.  
Yuuri was reduced to giggles.

Viktor had flashbacks of China when he tried to grope Yuuri's ass and well...

The laughing scared him a little, fearing Yuuri's ass was ticklish, but now it was inside joke between them.

Now the words coming from Yuuri's mouth along with a low moan made Viktor quietly as he could open the door.

There was Yuuri, reclining against his pillows, head leaning back as he gripped himself over his pants.

Viktor noticed how gone Yuuri looked because he softly dragged a finger up Yuuri's bare leg to his thigh and that beautiful voice whimpered out.

"Please, Vitya." Yuuri's whine went straight to Viktor's dick.

"Please what, Yuuri?" Viktor said. Yuuri's eyes shot open, a squeak rebounded around the room as Yuuri jumped from the bed falling flat on his butt.

"Viktor... What.. uh.." Yuuri was so embarrassed he was trying to figure out how to leave Japan without anyone knowing.

"Oh Yuuri. You don't need to be embarrassed. I'd love to know what you want me to do to you?" Viktor got on his knees, crawling until he hovered over Yuuri.

Yuuri swallowed but tried to find that Eros he had on their first night.

"I'd really like it if you could suck me off, touch me till I'm screaming. Then maybe I could... Return the favor or m... Maybe just fuck you senseless." Yuuri was bright as a tomato, but he couldn't find it in him to stop talking, not when Viktor was looking at him like he was some kind of God.

Viktor didn't say a word, he wrapped his arms around Yuuri picking up the red tomato and setting him on the bed.

Yuuri lost his breath when Viktor got to work raining kisses down his now shirtless chest, his tongue flicking at his naval. Viktor chuckled at Yuuri's groan, hands caressing his hips before dipping into the waist band of Yuuri's boxers to slip them off.

Viktor licked his lips at the sight before him, before running a teasing finger up Yuuri's length.

Hands grabbed both sides of Viktor's hair, tightly gripping the strands. Yuuri knew Viktor loved the tugging on his hair, loved the scratch of nail, him being in control. Yuuri moved Viktor's head closer to what Yuuri wanted and Viktor was happy to oblige.

Lips and tongue sent Yuuri's eyes rolling, his head fell back to the pillows. The pleasure coursing through his body brought his breaths coming shorter and shorter till Yuuri was pulling Viktor off by the hair, bringing the Russian to his lips.

Yuuri's Eros switch was flipped. He straddled Viktor running hands up his shirt to take it off, throwing it somewhere in the room. Viktor sighed in pleasure when Yuuri kissed and sucked at his neck.

He loved this just as much as blowing Yuuri. Loved the feeling of Yuuri taking control, his hips grinding against him to start a wonderful, frustrated friction.

Yuuri slid down yanking off Viktor's pants and underwear throwing them wherever the shirt went. Then he took Viktor's erection into his mouth without warning and Viktor had to cover his mouth with his hand to hold in the shout that wanted to break free.

Yuuri worked him like a skilled player, playing his favorite instrument. He strung Viktor along taking him high then dropping him back down till Viktor was a sweaty mess of straining limbs and heavy breathing.

"Yuuri, enough teasing please. You're going to ki-" Viktor gasped out as the lubed up digit poked at his entrance not even noticing that Yuuri had grabbed the lube.

Soon Yuuri was driving him crazy again with his fingers, repeatedly hitting that one spot that made Viktor shiver and whine for more.

Once Yuuri deemed Viktor ready, he slid on a condom and lined up to Viktor before pushing in slowly watching Viktor's face for signs of discomfort.

Once he bottomed out, he slid almost all the way out, them slammed back in, reveling in the arch of Viktor's back, the Russian cursing coming from his lips. Yuuri set a steady pace, sweat plastering his hair to his forehead.

When Yuuri adjusted to lean down and kiss Viktor on his jaw. The new angle had him going deeper, and Viktor fucking lost it. He threw his head back, mouth hanging open as Yuuri's thrust kicked up a beat.

Yuuri leaned over, whispering into Viktor's ear.  
"I wonder what the world would think if they saw the five time gold medal champion... Being fucked by his student... I'm so lucky Vitya. I'm the only one that gets to see you falling apart, that gets t... to see the way you take my dick so well. Now come for me Vitya." Yuuri bit his lobe.

Viktor came with a strained shout, seeing white as his whole body tensed as the orgasm went through him hard, he arched wrapping his arms tightly around Yuuri who was now thrusting with abandon chasing down his own release with a moan, his thrusts becoming erratic till he came, head titling back to show Viktor the beautiful curve of his neck.

Yuuri buried his head in Viktor's neck, coming down from his high. Viktor kissed and ran his fingers through Yuuri's hair, whispering endearments.

"So how was that?" Yuuri said.

"You never fail to surprise me. I love you so much." Viktor settled them on there sides, cuddling Yuuri into his chest.

"I love you to, Vitya. Next round, I wouldn't mind if you could take me till I can't remember my name. Will that work for you?" Yuuri smirked, holding in his laugh at Viktor's wide eyes.

"Yeah, I can handle that... Just give me a sec... Okay, come here dorogoy." Viktor landed on Yuuri loving the laugh coming from the one person he promised to love for as long as he lived.


End file.
